The present invention relates to an electrolysis unit for improving water quality in continuous production.
In the prior art, a water-electrolyzing device for continuous operation had a problem that drinking water is supplied directly and touchably to the user's hands under a condition wherein direct current is charged to the water body for water-electrolysis. In order to avoid an electric shock as far as possible to the user, a low level voltage should be used in the water electrolyzing device. Considering the electrical resistance of natural water, sufficient ionization of water using a low voltage is caused with a higher direct current density through the water body and the keeping of the water in the electrolysis area. Therefore, the distance between positive and negative electrodes biased by direct current should be as short as possible. The cross-sectional areas of water paths, which are formed among the electrodes and an unglazed partition disposed between the electrodes, should be kept as large as possible. Nevertheless, the unglazed partition has a thickness almost taking possession of a suitable distance between the electrodes needed to provide the low voltage.
In order to obtain the short distance between the electrodes, the present inventor already proposed use of an ion-exchanging membrane instead of the unglazed partition. However, a new problem in the design of the water-electrolysis device is generated when using the membrane. The new problem is caused by the membrane's qualities whereby it is not self-keeping in steady form, and it does not have sufficient solidity to permit an easy and safe part-exchange.
An object of this invention is to provide a specific construction so improved as to keep an ion-exchanging membrane in steady form and to enable it to be exchanged in safety.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent from the following description with reference to appended drawings.